The Legend of Spyro Birth of the Dark
by Belitinog
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have returned to the Dragon World. But all is not well for something new was released when they defeated Malefor. Little do they know that the mysterious Creature is watching over them. This is my first Fanfiction. Enjoy.
1. Awakening

Chapter 1 Awakening

A year has passed since the defeat of Malefor at the hands of the young Heroes Spyro and Cynder. The Dragon world has come to a new age of peace. Or so it seems for there was another Dark Master that was forgotten in history.

Deep within the core of the Dragon world there is a hollow zone where the core rest. The core was where Spyro and Cynder had defeated the Dark Master Malefor a year ago. But there was now a disturbing silence that can be heard as a ark of energy saps from the top of the core.

Then all at once there was a huge jolt of energy as a gateway opens up and two little Dragons fall out onto the cores top. The two Dragons hit the core and let out a grunt from both of them. The Purple Dragon shakes his head trying to get his thoughts straight while the Black Dragon gets to her feet and walks on over to her companion.

"Spyro are you OK?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Yah I think so." Spyro says to Cynder getting back up to his feet.

"What did you do?" Cynder asks Spyro as he looks around the open area inside the planet.

"I don't know. But whatever the heck that was drained all of my energy." Spyro says to Cynder.

But as he takes a step he collapses to the ground. Cynder helps Spyro back to his feet and sees that he was obviously completely drained of energy.

"Well whatever that was let's never do that again." Cynder tells Spyro backing a few inches away from him as he gets back to his feet.

"Agreed. Do you have any idea what happened?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"I don't know all I remember was a large burst of energy then poof everything went blank." Cynder tells Spyro.

Spyro looks right below and jumps backward as he sees Malefor frozen inside of the core. Cynder chuckles and after a few seconds Spyro does too.

"Well at least we don't need to worry about him any longer." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Yah right. Wait?" Spyro says remembering what Cynder told him right before he released the power bolt that somehow saved them.

"What?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Before we ended up in that portal you said that you loved me." Spyro says to Cynder looking curiously at her.

"Well Spyro I kind of do. After all you are the one that freed me from Malefor's control. Besides if I didn't then why would have stayed with you?" Cynder says to Spyro walking over to him smiling after she said it.

"Okay." Spyro says to himself looking away from Cynder with a strange look in his eye.

Cynder looks up towards the surface and looks for anyway out. Then she comes across a strange site. She calls Spyro and he comes over and looks down the other side of the core and sees a long trail of Dark Crystals that seemed to lead towards the outer surface.

"What do you suppose made that?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Don't know. But whatever it was that made this cannot be good. It will be for the best if we find a way out of here quick." Spyro says to Cynder.

But then suddenly both Spyro and Cynder hear a Demonic voice speak to them in their thoughts.

"You are all mine now you little Buggers." The voice says then laughs.

Spyro and Cynder both look at each other and say "That's not good." Then there is a large Dark Beam of light that zaps both Spyro and Cynder. As the beam dissipates Spyro and Cynder are gone teleported by the beam to somewhere else they don't know where.

Spyro and Cynder spiral out of control through some sort of vortex. Spyro looks around trying to see if there was something he could do. But he looks at the edge of the vortex and sees some type of creature on the other side of the vortex. Spyro then blinks and the creature was gone. Spyro then starts to gain control and tries to stabilize himself. He looks over and sees Cynder doing the same. The Dragons could now fly around the inside of the vortex but they did not like the feeling that they had about it.

"Cynder I don't like this thing. Whatever it is its transporting us somewhere I don't think we want to go." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Well you got any ideas? I don't exactly see anything in here that we can use as an anchor." Cynder informs Spyro.

"There's nothing here but us. We have to ram each other. The recoil will probably send us right out of this thing." Spyro tells Cynder.

Cynder knobs her head and flaps her wings twice then speeds like a bullet to Spyro and Spyro does the same. The two collide and they both recoil from another sending them flying out of the vortex just in time. Spyro who was unconscious slowly wakes back up and finds himself in the middle of a large dense forest. He looks behind a bush and sees Cynder getting back up to her feet. But then there was something that screamed in the air. Spyro looks up and sees the vortex disappearing and the mysterious figure disappearing with it.

What ever it was seemed to want them. But why?

Spyro walks over to Cynder who was busy plucking little pinecones from her wings. He then hears something off in the distance that sounded like something he had heard before. It sounded like the strange cowardly voices of the Baboons he fought years ago.

On a trail not too far from where Spyro and Cynder had crashed there was a small group of Baboons. There were two small Baboons and one medium sized one. They did not look like the ones Spyro had faced years back. This time they were wearing some kind of clothe on their shoulder that had a strange new symbol on it they looked like a Y that was morphed out of shape.

"Alright you two get searching we need to find out what ever that was that crashed here or we'll be in trouble." The medium sized Baboon said to his smaller counterparts.

"But boss even if it was those Dragons that the boss was talking about how can we be so certain that they will come with us?" One of the small Baboons says to the medium sized Baboon.

"Yah last time I messed with a Dragon I got horn in my butt and I am still sore from pulling that long thing out." One of the little Baboons says to the medium sized one.

"Well George you really should have been careful when I said that the Dragon was not secure when you decided to hit it with that hammer of you." A small Baboon says to the other.

"Shut up. If you could have held the rope a lot tighter then it wouldn't have gotten loose anyway." George says back.

"Ah! Can you two stop arguing for a few seconds?" The medium sized Baboon says to the two smaller Baboons.

The two small Baboons go silent and follow the medium sized Baboon further down the path. They are entirely unaware that Spyro and Cynder came out of the bushes behind them.

"Dragons captured? What' going on?"Spyro asked Cynder.

"How do you think I know?" Cynder asks Spyro and spits out a pinecone "All because I was an evil Dragon doesn't mean that I know everything that is going on around here." Cynder tells Spyro as she continues to pull pinecones from her wings.

Spyro then looks over and sees something that was somewhat strange to him. It was a destroyed Dragon Statue that was just abandoned on the side of the road like a piece of trash. Spyro goes over to investigate the statue when he sees a gruesome site that haunts him. Over the hill he sees the entire Dragon city of Warfang appeared to have been ransacked and the many buildings that once were homes to Dragons were burning and there was what appeared to be Dark crystals that were scattered all over the remaining city. Cynder comes over and sees the site. She looks over at Spyro who had a little tear forming at the end of his eye.

"So it was all for nothing. Everything that we fought for was just for our own gain. We lost." Spyro said to himself closing his eyes and looking down under his feet.

"Spyro it wasn't for nothing. You have me and from what those Baboons were saying there are some other survivors. We still have a chance to make things better." Cynder tells Spyro.

Spyro thanks Cynder and looks to the west and sees that the sun was setting.

"It will be for the best if we set up a campsite before dark." Spyro tells Cynder.

"After you." Cynder says to Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder then walk into the forest and set up a place to sleep for the night. For them the world they knew was changing and they were in an unfamiliar land. They will need the sleep for in the morning they will get to business and find out what is going on. But something was about to change that idea.


	2. The Dark Assailant

**Chapter 2 The Dark Assailant **

During the night Spyro and Cynder set up camp and are sitting a little fire that Spyro had set up. Spyro is curled up against a tree. He is unable to sleep. It was a recurring dream he kept on having.

In his dream he saw two Dragons alone in what guesses is a forest. They are walking along a trail when all of sudden the sun is blackened out as a huge creature flies down from the sky and brutally starts attacking them. He defeats one of the Dragons by knocking it into a tree. The other Dragon breathes fire at the beast but it is too fast and jumps over the fire blast and lands back on the ground. The Dragon charges up another fire blast as the creature dashes towards it. As the Dragon gets ready to breathe fire at the beast it comes up grabs the Dragon's head and slams it into the ground. The beast then picks up the Dragon as the other gets back to its feet.

The beast then lets out an evil sounding chuckle then throws the Dragon he is holding onto the other one who was raising itself from the tree. The two collapses on each other and the beast dashes in front of them. The beast grabs both of the Dragons by the neck and laughs as a substance comes from its hands. The substance starts to cover the Dragons. The two Dragons then look at each other as they are turned entirely black. Then their eyes open back up and they now had Blood red eyes.

That is as far as Spyro is able to before waking up. Spyro lifts up his head and sees Cynder asleep on the other side of the fire. He gets to his feet and walks over to Cynder. He looks down at her with what she had said to him still going through his head. But then there is like a whisper in the air. Spyro is unable to make out what it said but he turns around and sees nothing behind him.

"Wow. You must be paranoid. You're hearing things." Spyro says to himself.

Then Spyro turns around and gets kicked in the stomach. Spyro slams into the tree and tries to get to his feet to his assailant but again nothing was there. But then a leaf falls on his head and he looks up to see a large black figure in the tree branches. All that Spyro could see was the figure's large red eyes. Then a bird like claw comes down from the figure garbs Spyro by the neck and slams him into the tree.

"You I really must thank you for releasing me." The figure says to Spyro keeping his birdlike talons around his neck.

Spyro was trying to say something but he could not say anything. The figure then loosens his grip.

"Go ahead speak little purple one." The figure tells Spyro.

"What do you want?" Spyro asked the figure.

"Oh what do I want? Well little one that I will tell you in time but for now you are just a nuisance in my way and I don't like nuisances." The figure tells Spyro and slowly starts to tighten his grip around Spyro's neck.

Then Cynder wakes up and sees what is happening and lets out a shriek of fear into the tree. The figure releases Spyro and screams.

"Ah! You'll pay for that. You little nuisances." The Figure says and vanishes before Cynder can get to Spyro.

"What was that?" Cynder yells at Spyro.

"I don't know! Whatever it was just attacked me for no reason." Spyro tells Cynder and looks behind her to see the figure behind her.

The figure spreads out its ten foot long wings and gets ready to attack Cynder when Spyro lets out a fire blast. The figure vanishes and the fire blast goes through a cloud of smoke. Spyro and Cynder look all around as a demonic laugh enters the air as the figure circles around them overhead. They fire at the figure but every time they almost hit the figure would vanish and reappear.

Then at one instant Spyro lets out a fire blast just as the figure reappears and the fire bolt hits the figure in the eye. The figure screams in pain and this time disappears for the rest for the night.

"Well whatever it was it seemed to have a problem with my screech." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Cynder can you do me a favor? Next time you're going to do that give me a little head-up." Spyro tells Cynder.

The two laugh and go back to the site and sleep the rest of the night away hoping that there would be no more attacks until morning.


	3. The Gateway

Chapter 3 The Gateway

In the morning Spyro and Cynder leave their camp and head down the path that the Baboons were going down. But before they leave their camp Spyro notices that there were some Dark crystals that were forming where the assailant was last night. But he turns his attention to the job at hand. They needed to find out where those Baboons went.

Down the path Spyro and Cynder fly into a tree and hide inside the branches concealed like two birds. They look towards the end of the path and see some unusual type of structure with a whole platoon of Baboons around it. The Baboons were moving various types of cages around the structure. But then from another path comes a small group of Baboons with a cage. Inside the crate had seemed to have captured a Dragon.

"Good work. Now take that one over to the portal. We need to report to the boss." The largest Baboon tells the group.

The group of Baboons takes the cage over to the portal being very cautious not to get close to the Dragon inside. Over a few feet George the Baboon and another small Baboon sat watching the cage as it passes by.

"Don't believe it. Those guys actually caught another one." George says to the other Baboon.

"Wait that thing doesn't look infected to me." The other Baboon says going over to the cage.

As the Baboon gets closer he can see movement from the Dragon. He can see the color of the Dragon and figures out that it is a Ice Dragon like Cyril the Dragon. But as he gets closer the Dragon gets up to its feet and goes over towards it. Then suddenly the Dragon's skin goes Black and its eyes go red as it snaps at the Baboon only to be stopped by the cage bars. The Baboons jumps back and covers his eyes thinking it got out.

"Okay this one's definitely infected." The Baboon says out loud as the Dragon lies back down in the cage.

"Ha! Ha! You thought the Dragon wasn't infected." George tells the other Baboon.  
>"Well at least I'm not the one who got a Dragon's Horn shoved up my…" The Baboon says to George but is cut off by George.<p>

"Okay no reason n to bring that up. Everybody knows. Besides it was your fault Frank." George says to the other Baboon.

"You're a sissy." Frank says to George.

George doesn't take the insult that well and tackles Frank and the two starts brawling on the ground. The medium sized Baboon and the large Baboon just watch as they brawl.

"Wow. Is he always like this?" The large Baboon asks the medium sized Baboon.

"Mainly he acts like this but then again we all act like this." The medium sized Baboon tells the large Baboon.

But then Spyro sees a Dragon come from the portal. It was no ordinary Dragon. It was a Purple Dragon wearing armor and was a little bit taller than Spyro. The Dragon goes over to the two brawling Baboons and breaks up the brawl. Spyro is unable to make out what he was saying to the Baboons But Cynder who was in a tree closer to him could hear ever word.

"Now then can anyone explain to me why there is only one Dragon in those cages?" The Dragon asks the Baboons.

Then one Baboon raises his hand.

"Go on." The Dragon tells the Baboon.

"Well sir because we are all idiots." The Baboon tells the Dragon.

"No. Wait yes. You are all idiot and morons because you fail to bring us enough of these Dragons for our studies." The Dragon tells the Baboons.

"But they are Dragons. Nothing personal but how can a group of idiots like us possibly capture the number of Dragons that you have requested?" One Baboon asks the Dragon.

"Well for one thing you morons are obviously not that observant." The Dragon says going over to a small cannon near two empty cages.

The Dragon then lights the small fuse and the cannon fires sending a net flying into the tree that Cynder was hiding in. The net wraps around Cynder and she topples over backwards onto the ground. Spyro yells in anger and glides down speeding at the other Dragon ready to charge into him. But the Dragon fires a bolt of energy at Spyro and Spyro dives down in front of the Dragon. The Dragon then slams Spyro down on the ground and takes a good look at who he had just spotted.

Spyro rolls over and sees the Dragon's leg on his neck. The large Baboon comes over and looks down at Spyro then grins as he slams his club on Spyro knocking him out. Dragon then backs off and lets the two Baboons take Spyro and put him in one of the cages. Then he looks back and sees that the other Baboons having some trouble getting to Cynder who was still conscious. As a Baboon would get closer she would blow him back with a gust of wind.

The Dragon goes over and gets a piece of rope and ties around her mouth as the Baboons restrain her by sitting on her. The Dragon ties up Cynders legs so she could not use then backs off of Cynder as the Baboons take her to one of the cages. When she is inside the cage she rips throught the ropes and then rips through the net that was restraining her. She sees the Dragon come over to her cage and tries to spit some acid at him but she couldn't.

"Can't use your ability that's too sad you see that cage's metal was forged from the Dark crystals that makes the metal your powers like those crystals do. My master is a genius." The Dragon tells Cynder.

"When I get out of here I'll show my power." Cynder tells the Dragon.

"Oh yes I'm sure you will." The Dragon says to Cynder sarcastically.

Then the Dragon nobs his head and the Baboons take the cages through the portal. Cynder looks over and sees Spyro still unconscious. She thinks about what will happen to them on the other side of the portal.


	4. The Dark One

**Chapter 4 The Dark One**

Spyro awakes to the sound of his cage opening. He awakes to see that he was in a cage and a Baboon was lifting it up in an angle. Spyro starts to slide so he tries to go up and grab the cage with his paw but a Baboon hits his paw and Spyro is sent tumbling out of his cage. He tries to flap his wings and fly up but for some reason he could not. He falls for about 20 feet before hitting the ground on his back. He lets out a grunt and roles over. He opens his eyes and sees that he had landed on his wing. Spyro gets to his feet with his left wing dangling because of him landing on it. He looks and sees that he is in some kind of stadium and that there were other Dragons that were dropped in the stadium battle ground. Spyro looks back down in pain. When he hears a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Spyro are you alright?" He hears Cynder say to him.

Spyro looks up and sees Cynder looking at his wing.

"What happened?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"I landed on it. Why are you here?" Spyro asks Cynder noticing that she seemed all right.

"I don't know. I can't fly either. There's something preventing everyone else here from flying." Cynder tells Spyro.

"I'm glad you're still here with me. What about the others?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"The others tell me that they have either been captured by other Baboon platoons or that they have been trapped here for some time. That's as far as they would tell me. You're the last one they dropped." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Then let's see if we can find out who's running the place." Spyro tells Cynder.

Then suddenly lights go on and on top the walls Purple Dragons had gathered. No females just males. They were all cheering as if they were waiting for something.

"Oh no not this again this never turns out well." Spyro says out loud.

"Spyro look. Up there on the balcony." Cynder says to Spyro.

Up on the wall sat a Balcony that over looked the stadium battle ground that seemed to be where the important people sat to watch the event. There was a cloth door behind a Dragon throne. The door was guarded by two Dragons that were heavily armored and had a sword in a sheath that hung around their chest. The cloth door folds over as a large Purple Dragon that was easily the size of Malefor comes through it. The Dragon wore armor but there were a lot of dents and scrapes on the helmet that made him look like he had been through many battles

As the Dragons lies down in the throne a small little Pink Dragoness comes up to him with something in her arm that looked like a telescope. She shows it to the large Purple Dragon who does not pay attention until he looks down at the little pink Dragoness.

"What do you have for me this time Ember?" The Armored Purple Dragon asks the rink Dragoness.

"A telescope so you can watch what is going to happen today Dark One." Ember says to the armored Purple Dragon.

"Ha! You think I need that little girl. Just go off and sit with the other guards I may need you later on." The Dark One tells Ember.

Ember walks behind the throne where small little section of seats was and she jumps up in one of them and waits for her master to request for her. The Dark One rises from his throne and gets ready to speak before his minions and gladiators.

"My fellow minions and gladiators welcome to the Arena! Here you will watch as some of our captives take on a couple of the infected beast!" The Dark One yells out into the air then sits back on his throne.

Then the Purple Dragon that brought Spyro and Cynder here comes up and speaks for him.

"Who will survive the Dragons and Dragoness of the Dragon world or the twisted infected freaks from the unknown? Let's find out." The Purple Dragon says out to the stadium.

"Release the beast!" The Dark One yells out.

Then Spyro and Cynder look at each other and look as a huge door creaks open and Demonic scream can be heard from the space behind the door. The Dragon and Dragoness Gladiators cover their ears as the screams echo in the enclosed building. Then Spyro and Cynder look up and see Dragon looking creatures coming from behind the door but something was wrong with them.

They looked like Dragons but they were entirely Black and they all had Blood Red eyes and had some kind of liquid dripping from their mouths. The echoes stop and the Dragon looking creatures all charge at the Gladiators.

Spyro and Cynder get into attack position and get ready t strike as the creatures get closer and closer. Then Spyro and Cynder charge in unison as the creatures start their attack on the Gladiators. Spyro knocks back one of the creatures as Cynder fires a gust of wind at another flinging it back into the group. Spyro then sees one coming at Cynder and charges it and knock it straight into the air. Cynder thanks SPyro and the two continues to charge.

Up in the Balcony the Dark One looks down at the Stadium Battle grounds and sees two Dragons actually charging through the huge group of beast.

"Ember give me that telescope." The Dark One tells Ember.

Ember then jumps down from her seat and goes over to the Dark One and gives him the telescope.

The Dark One looks through the telescope and sees that it was Spyro and Cynder. He zooms in on SPyro and looks in disbelief.

"Can't be? I was told he was…" The Dark One tells himself handing the telescope back to Ember.

"What's wrong my lord?" Ember asks the Dark One.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about." The Dark One tells Ember.

"If you say so my lord. I won't get in the way." Ember tells the Dark One going back to her seat.

Spyro and Cynder continue to charge through the large group of beast with ease. Until they come up to a huge one that looked like a Dragon Guardian. Syro and Cynder separate and circle around the huge creature with a rope in their mouths. The creature turns around and breathes a huge fire blast at Spyro who evades it. Spyro and Cynder continue to circle around the creature until they tie up the creatures legs. Then they both pull the rope and the creature's falls to the ground with a thunderous thud. But it could still breathe fire.

Spyro then uses his claw to cut off a large section of rope and then runs over in front of the creature's mouth. The creature fires another fire bolt at Spyro who jumps over it and lands on the creature's head and ties the rope around the creature's mouth. Once the rope was secure he jumps back down next to Cynder.

"Nice move." Cynder tells Spyro.

Then they hear clapping from above. They look up and see the Dark One clapping as if he was overjoyed. Behind Spyro and Cynder the other Gladiators come behind and look up at the Dark One.


	5. The Escape

**Chapter 5 The Escape**

"Bravo young Dragon. Bravo. You have won my little game." The Dark One says don to Spyro.

"What game?" Spyro asks the Dark One.

"Yah you just forced and the others to fight for our lives against these things." Cynder says to the Dark One.

"Forced or did you willingly fight them. Or in other words who attacked first?" The Dark One asks Spyro and Cynder.

"We did. We attacked first Cynder." Spyro tells Cynder.

"So in other words you just engaged those creatures because you thought they would be a threat. Come up here children. I would like to speak with you." The Dark One tells Spyro and Cynder.

Then another slightly smaller door opens up and two Dragon guards come out and release all of the other Dragons. Spyro and Cynder then see another Purple Dragon come up to them. Spyro looks on the Dragon's chest and does not see a knife and plus he was shorter than the other Dragons.

"You two are Spyro and Cynder correct?" The Dragon asks.

"Yes we are. But why do you want to know?" Cynder asks the Purple Dragon.

"Come with me. It's not safe here." The Dragon tells Spyro and Cynder then truns around starts walking towards the door.

"I don't think we can trust this guy." Cynder tells Spyro as they slowly follow the Dragon.

"I know Cynder but if we are going to get out of this one. It would be best if we are going to get out of here we will need to trust him." Spyro tells Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder follow the Dragon down into a small hallway that splits off in three separate directions. The Dragon stops and takes a look in all three directions as if he was lost.

"You're lost aren't you?" Cynder asks the Dragon.

"Well you would too if this was your first time here. I'm not even supposed to be here." The Dragon says back to Cynder.

The Dragon then looks to the pathway to his right and starts walking down it. He was walking in the opposite direction of the Dark One's throne. But no other guards were around so for the moment they were good.

At the end of the hallway the two Baboons George and Frank were sitting at a table and they seemed to be playing a game of rock paper scissors. But then Frank looks behind George and sees a Dragon coming by with Spyro and Cynder following behind him. Frank gets up to his chair and stops the Dragon.

"Okay where do you think you are going?" Frank asks the Dragon.

"I'm to take these two Dragons up to the Dark One so he can see them personally." The Dragon tells Frank.

"Okay fine be on your way. Wait a second the throne is in the other direction." Frank says out loud.

"Crud cover's been blown." The Dragon says out loud and dashes by Frank slapping him in the face with his tail.

Frank shakes his head as Cynder tramples over him. George jumps in the way of Spyro with his weapon drawn. Spyro just rams him and sends him in the air and knocks him into the ceiling with his tail. George ends up falling on Frank as he tries to get up. Spyro grins then continues to follow the mysterious Dragon as he runs down the hallways. As they run down the hallway they pass by two more Dragon guards who notice them and sound the loud alarm system.

"Oh great as if it couldn't get any worse now they know I'm here. My father's going to kill me." The Dragon says to himself and makes a right and continues down the hallway system with Spyro and Cynder still behind him.

"Well do you have a plan genius?" Cynder asks the Dragon.

"Well no I do not. I'm just making this up as I go along!" The Dragon tells Cynder.

Then there is a loud gunshot and a metal ball flies by the Dragon's head. The Dragon looks down the hallway and sees a human looking creature aiming at them with some strange looking rifle. The Dragon looks over and sees a window down another hallway they were passing by.

"Oh now I remember." The Dragon says heading down the hallway with Spyro and Cynder still following him.

They charge out of the window and glide down when they land in a cart that was carrying hay. The Dragon pops his head out of the pile of hay and spits to get rid of the hay in his mouth. He looks in front of him to see a Purple Dragoness looking at him chuckling.

"What's so funny Maria?" The Dragon asks the Dragoness.

"Well it's just that I knew you were breaking them out but I didn't know that you would start up the alarm Guardian." Maria tells the Dragon.

"Well if you could have parked the cart in front of the exit like I told we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" Guardian tells Maria.

"Well that's why I planned ahead and sabotaged their walkers. Before you went in there." Maria tells Guardian as he opens up a door and goes inside the underside of the huge contraption they called the cart.

"Good job sis but we're not out of the woods yet!" Guardian yells out to Maria.

Then Maria turns her head and sees Spyro and cinder pop out of the pile of hay. She looks at them curiously mostly at Spyro because she thought that the only good Purple Dragons were herself, her brother, and her father. So she was a bit surprised to see Spyro.

Guardian then starts up the cart and steam starts to shoot out from the cart's huge steam powered engine. The other Dragon guards charge towards the cart but are unable to catch it before it is able to power up and speed away. The Dragons then head over to their large walkers when they suddenly explode.

"Oh. Maybe I removed the cooling unit. Oh well." Maria says to herself.

"Where are you taking us?" Spyro asks Maria.

"We're taking you to Dragon Haven. Our father wants to meet you there." Maria tells Spyro as the cart speeds away from The Dark One's fortress.

They speed off heading north east form the Dark One's fortress. They were on their way to the Dragon fortress known as Dragon Haven.


	6. The Chase

**Oh its good to be back everbody. I know that sounds corny but I am back with some more valuable details with what I am currently working on. This chapter it first actually encounter with one of my more gory character that I call Dragon Killer. Why you may ask. Well just wait for a couple of chapters and you will find out. Anyway in this chapter I entroduce you to my favorite of my original characters who I call Valavadorog. I hope you post your reviews about this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 The Chase<strong>

The Cart was speeding down the trail at break neck speeds with Guardian at the controls. Maria was watching while Spyro and Cynder sit in the back clearing out the hay. Spyro scooped out the last of the hay when a bullet zooms by his head and goes into the metal and bounces off. Spyro looks down the trail and sees the mysterious humanoid creature on a horses back charging behind them. The creature had two deformed dog like creatures following down beside the horse.

"Maria! We have company!" Spyro yells at Maria.

"Oh no its Dragon Killer. Get down!" Maria says seeing the creature behind the cart.

Then another bullet zooms by and bounces off of the cart. Spyro and Cynder duck and avoid the bullet. Dragon Killer reloads his rifle for another shot as Guardian hears the shots bouncing off of the cart. Dragon Killer looks and sees the cart speeding up to a speed where he could no longer follow them. He then stops his horse and releases the hounds after the cart. The two hounds run faster than the horse and are able to catch up with the cart after a while.

"We sure did lose that guy." Spyro says to Cynder.

Then one of the hounds jumps on top of the cart and slams Spyro to the cart standing over him.

"Spyro!" Cynder yells out going over to help him.

Then the other hound jumps on top of the cart blocking Cynder's path. Spyro swings his head left and right avoiding the hound's deadly bites. He holds the hound off of him while trying to avoid the hound's bites. Then he is able to wrap his tail around the hound's hind leg and is able to force it off of him.

Cynder sees Spyro get the hound off of her and kicks the hound in front sending it flying into the other hound. Spyro and Cynder regroup as the two hounds get back up to their feet. Spyro and Cynder then both use their abilities on the hounds. Spyro breathes ice while Cynder breathes wind making an ice twister that spins towards the two hounds. The two hounds avoid the twist by jumping around it. The two hounds then charge at Spyro and Cynder who get ready when something unexpected happens.

Suddewnly a massive power bolt drops down from the sky and sends the two hounds off of the cart. Spyro and Cynder look up to see a grey Dragon soaring down onto the cart. The grey Dragon looks up at Spyro and Cynder and makes and odd look towards Cynder as if he had seen her before.

"Well I seemed to have taken care of that problem." The grey Dragon says to Spyro and Cynder.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Spyro asks the Grey Dragon.

"Sorry about that I tend to get ahead of myself sometimes. My name's Valavadorog. You can call me Val for short." The Grey Dragon says to Spyro and Cynder.

"Val? Thank goodness you showed up. We are in trouble." Maria tells Valavadorog.

"I know. I saw Dragon Killer from the air so I decided to come on down and help out in your little situation." Val tells Maria.

Then the two hounds turn around and start to charge back onto the cart. Valavadorog turns his head and fires one of his energy blasts at the two hounds sending them flying off of the cart again. In the distance Dragon Killer watches as his two hounds fall off of the cart. He gets off of his horse and grabs a bow and arrow that was strapped on his back and gets one of his arrows from a pouch on the horse's saddle. The arrow's tip had a green liquid on the inside that made the arrow a little bit heavier at the top.

He pulls back the string and the arrow flies away. As Spyro starts to speak to Valavadorog the arrow zooms by and cuts though his skin and leaves a ripped cut on his front left leg. Spyro screams as he puts his paw on the wound and can see his blood coming from the wound.

"Spyro. Are you alright?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Cynder." Spyro starts to say as his vision starts to get blurry. "Where's Sparx?" Spyro says as he collapses.

"Spyro!" Cynder called out going over to him.

"He's been shot by one of Dragon Killer's arrows." Valavadorog says to Maria.

Maria tells Guardian who was still in control of the Cart. He tries to speed up the armored tin can to its top speed.

As the cart disappears over the horizon Dragon Killer watches as his two Hounds return to him. Down to his left side flies down Ember who had been watching the entire thing.

"What are you doing? The Dark One only wanted him injured not killed." Ember tells Dragon Killer who only looks down at her.

"Idiot. Why did he send you to do a Dragonesses job I will never know?" Ember says flapping her wings and taking off.

Dragon Killer growls at his two hounds who seemed to understand what he had just said and they speed off following Ember. Dragon Killer follows a distance behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>What to do? What to do? Hm? For once in a long time I am stuck. This has never happened to me. Spyro and Cynder are supposed to face someone before they reach the city Dragon Haven. I have created a poll that is on my profile for your choice. I hope you are able to help sort out this little problem I've encountered.<strong>


	7. The Dream or Vision

**Okay** **This chapter is kind of a strange one. I wrote this chapter before I started my poll on my profile. In this chapter our hero Spyro wakes up in a blank world that is his dream land. He looks around trying to find any life when he sees Cynder. But as he runs towards her she starts to disappear. This is the chapter where I entrduce my main villian the Unknown Creature or the Devil Dragon in this chapter. This is only a small section I could put in because it originally was a lot more nightmarish and had a lot of things that wouldmake this part a whole lot more gorish.**

**So this is all I wanted to write. You must know that the quotes that Malefor says actually come from the game. So read this long chapter and Review it if you would be so kind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 The Dream or Vision<strong>

"No Cynder wait!" Spyro yelled out as Cynder slowly disappeared from sight.

The little purple Dragon rises to his feet and tries to catch up with her but it proved an unsuccessful task. She disappears from sight and once more the little purple Dragon feels alone again as he felt a year ago when Ignitus disappeared.

"You could have been so much more." Spyro hears the voice of Ignitus say to him.

Spyro looks up just to find no one there. He was just certain that he heard Ignitus speak to him.

"You were to be the greatest Hero of them all and you failed us little one." Spyro hears the disembodied voice of Cyril call out to him.

Once more Spyro looks around and sees no one there. He then slams to the ground holding his head trying to think straight.

"I assure you that there have been many before us. Many that all came to the same fate." Spyro hears the disembodied voice of Malefor echo in his mind.

"Get out of my head!" Spyro yells out and slams his head against the ground.

Spyro then gets to his feet and sees the apparition of Malefor in front of him. Malefor was laughing at the little Dragon. Spyro then charges at the apparition at full speed thinking that it was really Malefor. Spyro slides the apparition and lands on the ground again as the apparition reappear in front of him.

"It seems we share other qualities besides that of our color." The apparition says to Spyro and then disappears.

Spyro then shakes his head once more trying to make sense of the situation. But then in front of him he saw Cynder. He smiles and runs towards his Dragoness friend expecting a friendly greeting. But then Cynder starts to shape shift into her once large and evil form. Spyro slides to a halt as the old Cynder he faced years ago lets out one of her evil laughs and swings her whip like tail directly at him.

Spyro jumps out of the way of the tail and gets ready to fire one of his fire bolts at the evil Cynder when he looks up and sees the Cyner who was his friend standing in front of him. He releases his fire bolt and takes two steps towards Cynder as she then mutates again. This time she turned into her pure Dark form that Malefor turned her into right before they fought him.

"You deny your future little Dragon. It is our race's purpose to bring about the great cleansing and you will do so." Spyro could hear Malefor's voice echoing out in the distance.

Then the Dark Cynder charges at Spyro. Spyro closes his eyes and raises his paw. There is a loud sound and Spyro opens his eyes to see his paw going through his friend Cynder's heart. She looks at Spyro then looks down at her wound.

"Why?" Cynder said as she fell to the ground before Spyro.

"No!" Spyro yells going over to her and rubbing up against her hoping he had not killed her.

Then he hears a demonic laugh come from nowhere but this time Spyro knew who it was. He looks towards the sky as a Devilish looking Dragon with a vulture like head and claws sores down from the sky and looks at Spyro and laughs again.

"It's so sad. You try and you try and you just end up killing the ones that are closest to you." The Dragon says with the voice of the creature that attacked him the night before.

"You did this! I'll kill you!" Spyro yells out getting into his attack stance as Cynder's body seems to disappear.

"Oh yes I did. I'm the one that she was attacking. I'm the one that showed my paw through her heart. You did that yourself boy. None of it was because of me." The Dragon tells Spyro then chuckles.

"Stop messing with my head." Spyro says to the Dragon and grunts as the Dragon's voice enters his head. "Get out of my head!" Spyro yells out fighting the Dragon.

"You have no idea what I am do you boy? I am the result of that power blast of yours. I am what was in the core when you defeated Malefor. I must thank you for doing that I must say." The Dragon says walking around Spyro.

Spyro swings his paw and the Dragon disappears and reappears behind him and kicks him. Spyro slides across the ground and gets back to his feet as soon as he could as the Dragon gets closer to him.

"You fail to realize that you are just an insignificant little child that has not learned his place. You are just a pest to me. I will show you that what Malefor told you was true. That one way or the other you will follow your destiny." The Dragon tells Spyro as he stands right above Spyro looking down at him.

Spyro tries to attack the Dragon again but misses as it disappears again. But this time he hears Cynder's voice calling to him. All goes away and he awakes from his slumber. He looks around and finds himself on a bed. He looks and sees Cynder looking at him smiling. He looks to his left and sees Guardian attaching some kind of packet onto his wound. Guardian bust the packet open and smears the powder over the wound.

"You're one lucky little Dragon I'll say that." Valavadorog says entering the room.

"Hay hello anyone awake in there?" A familiar voice says to Spyro.

Spyro looks up and sees Sparx the Dragonfly hovering over him.

"Sparx you're alright. Wait how did you get here?" Spyro asks Sparx as the little Dragonfly flies over next to Cynder.

"The story's too long to tell you the story buddy. But I'll tell you when I can." Sparx tells Spyro.

"Amazing from what the others told me you should have died in your sleep." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Died?" Spyro says to Guardian questionably.

"Yah not too many that get shot by Dragon Hunter's arrows live to tell about it guess you're just different." Guardian tells Spyro.

Spyro tries to get up but Guardian stops him from getting up.

"You can't get up. The poison is still in effect and will be until tomorrow. Until then you must stay there." Guardian tells Spyro.

Spyro leans back down on the bed with a grumpy look in his eyes.

"Well at least it's not permanent. See you tomorrow." Cynder tells Spyro leaving the room with Sparx following her.

Valavadorog leaves the room but before he can get out the door he hears Spyro speak to him.

"Thank you Valavadorog." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"You're welcome." Valavadorog tells Spyro leaving the room.

Spyro lies down on the bed thinking about what had happened in his dream. He wonders if what the Dragon told him and showed him would really happen or not as he slowly closes his eyes and drifts off back to sleep. For once in a long time he felt safe.


	8. The Flaming Dragon

**Okay this is it. This is my second to last chapter in this first installment. The polls are in and overall Dragon Killer won. Even though there was only one vote. Anyway this has a shocking bit at the end that really turns up the suspense. In this chapter Ember meets the little Red Dragon called Flame who is a original character from the original games. Anyway I now have an idea of what my next poll will be of. Anyway time to get reading the second to last chapter of the Legend of Spyro Birth of the Dark.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 The Flaming Dragon<strong>

Morning comes and Spyro awakes to the sound of the birds chirping from the tree outside the window. He tries to get up but the pain slows him down for a few seconds to get to his feet. He looks down at his wound and sees that the powder seemed to have patched up the wound over night. He goes over to the window and looks out to see that he was in the medical building of a Dragon City. He looks around and sees Dragons moving around doing their daily routine. He then notices a large flash and looks down in the yard below his window.

He sees a line of five Dragons that seemed to be trying out their abilities. At the end of the line next to the wall he saw Cynder who was acting like their instructor. She goes over to a small lever and pulls it down and down the open area a few feet away pop up five Baboon shaped targets. The Dragons all let out their blast and try to hit the targets. But only one manages to hit the targets dead center in the middle of the bull's eye.

Cynder looks at the targets in amazement as a red Dragon that strangely looked like Spyro walks up to her. He looks at Cynder who just looks at him confused.

"Who are you?" Cynder asks the Dragon.

"My names Flame." The red Dragon tells Cynder.

"Okay Flame. You're really good at this." Cynder tells Flame.

"Well my teacher was a Dragon Guardian. I don't remember but he was like a father to me." Flame tells Cynder.

"Hay Cynder what's going on?" Spyro calls down to Cynder.

"Oh great you're awake. Come on down here I can use your help." Cynder calls up to Spyro.

Spyro glides on down to Cynder and sees Flame thinking he was looking in a mirror. But at the end of the line he sees a pink Dragoness who seemed not content on using her powers. Spyro goes over to the Dragoness. The Dragoness plucks up a blade of grass as she sees Spyro come over to her.

"Who are you? I think I've seen you somewhere before?" Spyro asks the Dragoness.

"My names Ember I guess I just have that kind of face or something like that." The pink Dragoness tells Spyro.

"Yah she's new Spyro. She just got here yesterday." Cynder tells Spyro.

"If you say so what did you need me for?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"Well actually it was Guardian that requested for you. He needs you Spyro. This entire world needs you. They need us." Cynder tells Spyro.

"That's the life for a Hero for you. Never getting a day off and never stopping." Spyro tells Cynder heading off into the city.

Ember starts follow behind Spyro when Flame notices her leaving and runs to her trying to figure out where she was going.

"Hay Ember wait, where are you going?" Flame asks Ember.

"Nothing concerning you Flame now back off." Ember tells Flame and runs towards the streets.

Flame looks in the direction that Ember ran off curiously wondering where she was going. He then turns his head and sees Cynder instructing the other students. He runs after Ember knowing that Cynder would not probably notice him gone.

Ember walks down the crowded streets trying to keep up with Spyro. But she is held back by the Dragon crowds. She then turns her head and sees Flame following her. She utters an inaudible phrase. Spyro then turns his head and sees the little Dragoness following him.

"Well did you want to come along?" Spyro asks Ember.

"Yes I did." Ember says to Spyro.

"Well then come along. You too Flame." Spyro says to Ember and Flame.

Ember and Flame follow Spyro into the castle of Dragon Haven. Ember keeps her distance from Flame trying to keep from him.

"What, you think I'm going to give some kind of disease?" Flame asks Ember.

"No it's because you have no manners and you smell." Ember tells Flame.

Flame then lifts up his wing and smells it. He backs his head away and coughs. Ember smiles and continues on her way still following Spyro. Flame takes a few seconds to catch up with Ember. Spyro enters the throne room where a large Purple Dragon was standing looking down at a map that was on a table. Beside the Dragon was Guardian. The Dragon looks over and sees Spyro, Ember, and Flame standing at the door.

"Oh come on in." The Dragon tells Spyro.

"Who are you again? I'm still having trouble with my memory after I recovered." Spyro tells the Dragon.

"My name's Henro. But others refer as the Good One. You must be Spyo my son has told me much about you." The Dragon tells Spyro.

Spyro goes over to the table while Ember runs over to the table. They both look at the map that was of the Dream Realm. On one side of the map Spyro sees the Y looking symbol that he had seen on the Baboons a couple of days earlier.

"What does that symbol mean?" Spyro ask the Good One.

"That Spyro is the symbol of the Brotherhood of Balance. They are an organization of Purple Dragons that are trying to keep everything balanced in our world. They believe that some malevolent force controls everything." The Good One tells Spyro.

"Oh right. So what did you want to tell me?" Spyro asks the Good One.

"Yes little Dragon it's actually about the one that attacked you. His name is Dragon Killer and he is one you don't want to mess with. He has a strange habit." The Good One tells Spyro.

"What's so bad about him having a habit?" Spyro asks the Good One.

"His habit Spyro is the fact that he collects Dragon Horns. He gets them from the Dragons he captures while they're awake." The Good One tells Spyro.

Spyro has a shocked look on his face as he reaches up and rubs his horns.

"Now for what I needed you to do I need you and Cynder to go to one of the Dark One's facilities at the edge of our territory. There you will see if you can find some documents that should have some of his plans on them. I want you to find those documents and bring them back to me." The Good One tells Spyro.

"Alright I'll just take Flame and Ember over there back to Cynder and then I'll be on my way." Spyro tells the Good One.

Spyro turns around and finds Ember gone and Flame appeared to have disappeared too. "I knew I saw her somewhere before." Spyro says charging out the door.

Outside of Dragon Haven on the cliff overlooking the city sat Dragon Killer leaning back on his horse. He looks up and sees Ember flying towards him. He flips his hood up to cover his scarred face and head. He reaches onto his horse and grabs the gun and aims at Ember. Ember looks shocked and evades as Dragon Killer fires a round. It Misses Ember and hits Flame who was following Ember. He falls to the ground and gets knocked unconscious. Ember flutters on down next to Dragon Killer who was putting away the rifle.

"Good shot. You were aiming for him right?" Ember asks Dragon Killer.

Dragon Killer just looks at her with one as he walks over to Flame who was unconscious on the ground. Dragon Killer checks his pulse and finds that he was still breathing. The deformed creature smiles as he picks up Flame and walks over to his horse. He puts the Dragon on the horse's back and ties him down with some metal wire.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ember asks Dragon Killer.

Dragon Killer ignores Ember and jumps on the back of his horse. Ember gets frustrated and flaps her wings in rage.

"I'm talking to you now listen to me. You are to release the Dragon and…" Ember says to Dragon Killer and is cut off as he pulls up the rifle again this time aiming for her.

Ember is shocked as Dragon Killer pulls the trigger and a bullet speeds into her chest. Embers flips over and lands on the ground clinching her wound. Dragon Killer smiles as he puts away his rifle. He whistles and his two hounds come up beside the horse. Dragon Killer then flips the reigns and the horse speeds off with the two hounds following beside him. He leaves Ember on the ground in pain and unable to move.

She looks at the sky as a purple Dragon sores down and holds her up. AS her vision comes clear she sees it was Spyro holding her up and Cynder was beside him tending to the wound the best she could.

"Who did this to you?" Spyro asks Ember.

"He shot me. He really shot me." Ember mumbles to Spyro.

"Ember please answer the question." Spyro tells Ember.

"Dragon Killer he went to the northeast. He's got Flame. He's going to kill him." Ember tells Spyro.

"Not if we can help it." Spyro says to Ember then turns his head to face Cynder. "Cynder get her back to the city. I'll get Flame." Spyro tells Cynder.

"But he'll kill you." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Better me then Flame." Spyro says to Cynder flying off.

Sparx then flies over and sees Spyro flying away to the northeast.

"What's with Spyro?" Sparx asks Cynder.

"Sparx he's going to kill himself trying to save Flame." Cynder tells Sparx.

"What? No not this time. I'm not losing my buddy twice. Not twice in a year anyway." Spartx says to Cynder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cynder asks Sparx.

"It was years before we met you. I'll tell you later. I'm coming for you buddy!" Sparx says to Cynder then yells out as he speeds off in Spyro's direction.

Cynder flies back towards Dragon Haven carrying Ember with her. She just can't hope that Spyro comes back. She cared for him more then he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>It was kind of hard making Dragon Killer turn on Ember like that. But in one sense it seems like something a character would do. Now I can finally get started on the last chapter of my first fanfiction. I am going to make the finale huge. A brawl between Spyro and Dragon Killer. This I hope will be as epic a fimale as I can make. I hope to see some good reviews from this chapter involving Ember, Flame or your personal opinions. Goodbye for now I hope that PM me or something like that.<strong>


	9. Hunting the Hunter

**Well this is it. The stand against Spyro's nemesis in this world Dragon Killer. I have been waiting to get done with this chapter because it really explains how combat is in this new world and it has a special little bit at the end that can make you wonder. But what you will wonder I would like to see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Hunting the Hunter<strong>

Hours have passed and Spyro arrives to what he assumes is large ancient oil rigging area. Over head a storm was coming and from the looks of it this one was going to be huge enough to send the rigging area over the cliff and into the ocean below it. He lands softly on the platform being careful not to put down too much of his weight on the rigging area. He lands on a pipeline that had the marks of Dragon claws heading in one direction. Spyro follows the pipeline watching every corner. But as he turned around a corner he finds himself looking at SPparx who was exhausted and was sitting on a smaller pipe that ran across the wall.

"Okay maybe next time I say I'm coming for you maybe I'll take a cab. Dang you're fast." Sparx says gasping.

"What are you doing here? You have just gotten yourself into a horrible man's plan." Spyro tells Sparx.

"Hay buddy do you happen to remember what I told you before we left the swamp, Friends should stick together." Sparx tells Spyro.

"Fine just be quiet. He might hear us." Spyro tells Sparx.

"Right I'm quiet as a Snake. I'm stealthy like a Chameleon. I'm…" Sparx says but is then cut off by Spyro.

"Sparx shut up." Spyro says to Spyro.

"Oh yah I'm still talking aren't I? I'll just shut up now." Sparx tells Spyro leaning back on a pole.

Unknown to Sparx he had just lean back on the switch that kept a large pot full for solid steel up in the air on the exterior of the area. The lever releases the ton pot onto the steel floor that makes a sound that echoes through the entire site. Spyro turns his head and stares at Sparx angrily. Spparx smiles and flies over to Spyro.

Spyro runs to the end of the tunnel and finds himself in a wide open area where the workers would load the oil onto large freight transports. Now it was empty but the metal area was still shiny like someone was still working to maintain the Rig. Spyro looks down and glides two stories down onto the open area. He looks around and sees Flame at the end of the rig tied up in a metal wire and with his mouth taped shut. He was awake. He turns his head and lets out a type of moan that sounded as if he was trying to tell Spyro something.

Spyro runs over to Flame while Sparx stayed back looking up at a shaded figure that was standing on top of the building that He and Spyro had just come from. As Spyro nears Flame a deformed hound jumps out from the shadows and pins Spyro to the ground. Spyro is able to kick the hound off of him and get back up to his feet. He looks in front of him and sees both the hounds this time looking directly at him this time. Spyro gets into attack position as the two hounds charge at him. Spyro whips one with the end of his tail as he spins around. He is then able to hit the other hound with his horns. The two hounds regroup and get ready for another attack.

"Spyro look on the roof!" Sparx yells out.

Spyro looks on the roof and sees Dragon Killer aiming his rifle at him. As Dragon Killer pulls the trigger Spyro roles and evades the bullet. As Dragon Killer reloads the two hounds attack again. The two hounds charge at Spyro this time in a line. Spyro knocks one of the hounds aside but the other clamps its teeth down on Spyro's left front leg. Spyro grunts in pain and gets ready to knock the hound off as the other hound comes over and clamps its teeth down on Spyro's other front leg. Spyro looks up as Dragon Killer pulls up his rifle and aims for Spyro's head.

But before he could pull the trigger Valavadorog drops down from the skies and knocks Dragon Killer off of the roof and into a large pile of crates. Valavadorog then breathes fire at the two hounds and they back off of Spyro. Spyro flaps his wings and flies over the fires that engulf one of the hounds. The other hound turns around and jumps at Spyro who was in the air. Spyro dashes fast to the right and the hound flies by him and falls off of the cliff and lands in the ocean below.

Spyro looks back towards Valavadorog who was coming down to him. But as soon as he thought it was over Dragon Killer's hand shoots up out of the pile of crates.

"Val get Flame untied. I'll deal with Dragon Killer." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"Alright Spyro." Valavadorog says to Spyro going over to free Flame.

Spyro then charges as fast as he could towards Dragon Killer. Dragon Killer then pulls up his rusty old dagger and thrust it up. Spyro sees the dagger and jumps backward just barely missing the blade. In Dragon Killer's other hand he had his rifle. He pulls up his rifle as Spyro stops and gets ready to charge again. Dragon Killer fires and Sypro dodges the bullet and rams Dragon Killer in the stomach. Dragon Killer grabs Spyro's horns and spins the Dragon around and throws him into the large pile of crates. As Spyro gets back to his feet Dragon Killer reloads his rifle and prepares to fire again.

Spyro shakes his head and sees Dragon Killer aiming his rifle at him. Spyro jumps in time to evade Dragon Killer's bullet. But as Spyro comes back down to the ground he lands on his leg that the hound had clamped down on. He grunts in pain but gets over the pain and charges at Dragon Killer. Dragon Killer threw away his rifle because it no longer had any ammo. As he threw away his rifle he reaches behind him and pulls out another dagger. Spyro rams into Dragon Killer. Dragon Killer thrust both of his daggers down. Spyro turns his head and knocks the two daggers from Dragon Killer's hands. Dragon Killer then kicks Spyro in the stomach and knocks him away. Spyro tries to get up to his feet. But as he did Dragon Killer comes over grabs him and throws him into the wall. Spyro hits the wall with a crack and feels pain as he realized that he just cracked a rib.

Spyro looks up and sees Dragon Killer walking towards him with both of his daggers in his hands. Spyro tries to get up to his feet but can't because of the pain. Dragon Killer grins as he got closer to the helpless Dragon. But as Dragon Killer brings up his daggers and thrust them down Spyro is able to us his tail. Spyro thrust his tail up into Dragon Killer who then drops his Daggers and grabs Spyro's tail.

Spyro then looks over and sees the dagger that Dragon Killer dropped. He reaches out trying to get the dagger. Dragon Killer reaches out to Spyro almost able to grab his neck as Spyro grabs the dagger. Spyro then brings up the dagger and tosses it at Dragon Killer. The dagger hits Dragon Killer in the eye. Dragon Killer screams in pain trying to remove the dagger from his eye. But as he does so he steps back from Spyro and stumbles over a crate and falls off of the cliff and disappears under the waves.

Valavadorog and Flame run over to Spyro who was getting back on his feet.

"Spyro that was amazing. You defeated Dragon Killer." Flame says to Spyro.

"Yah that was impressive. You're pretty resilient for a little Dragon." Valavadorog says to Spyro as he helps him up.

"You're alive? Thought you were gone this time." Sparx tells Spyro.

"You know me Sparx it will take more than a Dragon Killer to kill me." Spyro tells Sparx.

"Yah yet no one thanks me. Typical this always happens. Help the Dragons save the world from evil more than three times and what do I get. Nothing. No one ever thanks the little guy." Sparx says out loud.

The entire group laughs as Sparx continues to gripe. But then Dragon Killer fires a grapple hook that attaches to the platform. As Dragon Killer starts to come back up Valavadorog runs over and knocks the hook sending the creature back into the ocean before he could rise again.

"Survive that." Valavadorog says as Dragon Killer disappears once more.

On the roof where Dragon Killer once stood now stood the mysterious Dragon that had appeared in Spyro's nightmare. He looks at the group of three Dragons and one Dragonfly as they fly overhead heading back towards Dragon Haven.

"Well you are strong. But Dragon Killer was a fool. Yet you still have no idea what I am. We will meet little Dragon it is only a matter of time before you learn about where you come from." The Dragon says to himself as he watches the group disappears into the sunset.

The storm was clearing but this would only be the calm before the storm. The Dragon disappears and below where he stood was a small pile of dark crystals. For now Spyro could rest but for the Dream Realms the war between good and evil has just begun.

Back in the Dragon world the core sat still and motionless like Spyro and Cynder found it. Malefor was frozen inside of the core. But the core could not hold him for long as a small crack starts to develop over Malefor and his eye moves and a small grin is seen from his mouth and his laugh could once more be heard as an echo.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have the entire first part of my Spyro fanfiction trilogy. But wait is Dragon Killer really dead or will he return. Only I know and I'm not giving away any spoilers. But the question I will be answering the questiom of who is theMysterious Dragon that has been trying to gget at Spyro. One more thing the next pole will dive deeper into my back story for Spyro so please visit my profile to let me see if you have been paying attention or not. Hope I see some reviews. <strong>

**Until I start my next fanfiction this Belitinog signing out.**


End file.
